Explain the Unexplainable
by angelrider93
Summary: Dramione...Response to a challenge fic, oneshot only...the line "Why did you say you wanted me to take my top off again?" had to be used...won't say any more or i'll ruin it, plz read and enjoy :  DMHG


Hi all this is one of many oneshots that is sitting on my computer at the moment, just thought that i would upload it.

This was a submission to a challenge the line "Why did you say you wanted me to take my top off again?" had to be used.

I chose Dramione and wrote this

Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: i own nothing except the plot!

**

* * *

**

**Explain the Unexplainable.**

"For Merlin's sake Granger, stop being such a prude and take your bloody top off!" Draco Malfoy growled at the stubborn brown haired witch, currently sending him a look that if it could kill would see him six feet under.

"Over my dead body Malfoy!" Hermione retorted hotly.

"Oh for the love of….Do you want to be stuck in here all bloody night woman?" Draco replied exasperated.

"What the hell does being stuck in here have to do with me taking my top off?" Hermione insisted stubbornly!

"I told you that before! Now just take that top off and hand it over so I can get us out of here!" Draco growled.

"Why can't you take your own top off?" Hermione asked sullenly as she slowly began to unbutton her blouse.

"Because Granger! If you hadn't noticed I'm not wearing a bloody top! Nor much of anything else either!" Draco retorted. Hermione blushed bright red at the reminder that she was stuck in a broom closet with a barely dressed Draco Malfoy.

"Why were you wandering around the corridors with only your cloak and boxers! Anyone could have seen you!" Hermione stated, stalling for time.

"Because in my hurry to be clean after Quidditch practice, I failed to remember that as soon as you strip off your dirty clothes, the bloody house elves take them to wash, leaving you with only the clean clothes that you yourself bring!" Draco snarled viciously.

"Don't you start on the house elves Malfoy! Its not as if they like doing your dirty laundry!" Hermione went into lecture mode.

"Spare me the lectures Granger! I would be warm and comfortable up in the head's dorm now if it wasn't for you barreling into me and pushing us into here" Draco interrupted before she could wind up.

"Well how was I supposed to know that there would be a half naked Head boy roaming around the corridors while I was running from Peeves and his dung bombs! Forgive me for not wanting to get bombed!" Hermione snapped as she slowly unbuttoned her last button.

"Granger stop stalling and hand over your top!" Draco finally lost his patience with the stubborn head girl.

"Alright Malfoy keep your pants on!...And I mean that literally!" Hermione added as an afterthought.

"Don't tell me that you don't want to see the naked perfection of my body Granger! Every girl in Hogwarts wants to see me naked!" Malfoy smirked.

"Every girl but this one and two others that I can mention!" Hermione retorted as she shrugged out of her top and reluctantly handed it over to the blonde currently glaring at her. "No comments Malfoy! I mean it!" she threatened as Draco took the top out of her hand. Draco opened his mouth to retort but shut it abruptly as he got a good view of Hermione.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, a little self conscious at his scrutiny.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing Granger?" Malfoy exclaimed. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"It's a bra Malfoy! Surely the Slytherin sex god has seen one before!"

"In those colors?" He asked with a husky timbre to his voice. Hermione looked down and groaned in dismay when she realised exactly which bra she had put on that morning.

"I happen to like these colors together! It has nothing to do with anything!" she defended her choice of underwear. Draco took another look at the emerald green lace bra with interwoven silver thread before raising eyes that had turned molten silver to her face.

"Silver and Green Granger? Slytherin colors?" he whispered seductively.

"As I said, it means nothing" Hermione repeated.

"I wonder…" Draco began as he took a step towards her. Hermione backed up as he advanced, gasping when her bare back came into contact with the cold stone wall.

"You wonder what?" Hermione asked, trying to deter him from coming any closer.

"I wonder if you have matching panties to go with that bra Granger" Draco purred, mere seconds before his lips crashed down upon hers. Hermione was shocked at the passion in Draco's kiss and found herself responding despite her reservations. Draco pressed her against the wall, his lean body pressed against hers, he ran his tongue along her lips, demanding entrance. Hermione willingly gave it to him and returned the deepened kiss in equal measure. Their tongue's battled for dominance while Hermione raised her hands and undid the catch on Draco's cloak, sending it sliding to the floor in a heap. Draco's hands were nowhere near idle themselves. They made quick work of the zipper on her skirt and within a heartbeat it was pooled at Hermione's ankles, leaving her in nothing but her underwear socks and shoes. Draco pulled away for a second to glance down at the perfect body that Hermione had kept hidden beneath her loose clothing and bulky cloak.

"Just what I thought" he whispered triumphantly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"They match" Draco replied before crashing his lips to hers again. His hands moved quickly to divest Hermione of her bra and soon his mouth closed over one of her hardened nipples. Hermione moaned softly and threw her head back at the sensations that sky rocketed throughout her body at the feel of his hot mouth upon her breast. Gripping her thighs, Draco lifted her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was cradled against her, his hardness pressing into her softness with only the thin barriers of their underwear separating them. Hermione moaned again and wove her fingers into his baby soft hair, reveling in its silky softness. Before long their underwear was also on the floor and Draco was poised at her entrance. Both were breathing heavily. But Draco found enough sense to pull back and look into Hermione's deep brown eyes.

"Do you want this Granger?" he rasped hoarsely, needing to be sure. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, Please Malfoy!" she moaned as she felt him begin to enter her, he paused briefly for a moment, his breathing harsh as he forced himself to stop momentarily to ask one last question.

"Are you a virgin Granger?" Hermione shook her head frantically. Her whole body was humming with need and trembling with the desire to feel him buried deep within her.

"No" she gasped, tightening her legs around him and trying to force him to move. Draco sighed, not sure if he was relieved or disappointed that this wasn't her first time, but shoved the thought from his mind and drove himself home with one quick thrust. Both moaned in pleasure at the feelings they received as soon as he was deeply embedded. Barely leaving any time to adjust to the feelings they began to move against each other, their cries of ecstasy muffled by their lips as they kissed each other hungrily. All too soon the familiar tightening in their stomachs warned them of their approaching climaxes and they pushed their bodies harder and faster, desperate for the euphoria that awaited them. Suddenly it was upon them, the waves of their simultaneous orgasms crashing over them as they came. Draco lowered them to the floor, his legs still trembling with aftershocks. They sat their gasping for breath, Draco still buried deeply inside of Hermione. As their breathing returned to normal and they both basked in the afterglow of the most passionate encounter either of them had ever enjoyed, Hermione pulled back and looked at Draco's serene expression, she returned his smile before asking.

"Why did you say you wanted me to take my top off again?"

* * *

There it is, no flames i know its not that good, but thought that i would submit it anyway :D read and review plz


End file.
